1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire harness including one or multiple conductive paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a wire harness for electrically connecting together high-voltage equipment to be mounted, for example, on hybrid or electric vehicles.
A wire harness disclosed in the below-cited Patent Literature 1 includes multiple conductive paths, a resin-made corrugated tube for storing the multiple conductive paths collectively, and a resin-made protector. The corrugated tube is formed in a flexible bellows shape and multiple tubes are arranged side by side in the longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protector is arranged in a position where route restriction is required. The protector is also arranged at a position to connect together the mutually adjoining corrugated tubes. The corrugated tube and protector are used as exterior members.    Patent Literature 1 is JP-A-2010-51042.